Diana Rivers
“Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.” - Stephen King Hebe Selene Rivers (born' Acheron)' is the illegitimate daughter of Selene Acheron and the demon Lucifer, and is the apprentice of Quintus Althaus and the foster child to the faes Skarrow, Oba, and Nica who raised her until she was six. She is also unofficial adopted sister to Sarra Kamban. Hebe is the mother to triplets Mateo, Milo, and Milan Backstory Storyline Hébe Rivers/storyline Personality Hebe is a sweet-natured but odd ball. Having experienced nothing like a normal, complete childhood, Hebe is often very airheaded at time but sometimes extremely smart and is in some regards still a child at heart. Hebe also shocks some people in the story line with her frankness on occasions that it catches them off guard from her usual self. But she also has a considerable temper which is comparable to a volcano: sudden, destructive and with many casualties .She has a disturbingly high comfort level when it comes to killing or violence, especially where animals are concerned; she brutally beheaded a rat with a shovel and left its head to "send a message to the other rats", and then set off for something. Before she lost the only family she ever really had and was scared for life, she an energetic girl with a good-nature and is caring towards her friends. Regardless of the effects she receives from being mistreated, Hébe was still a very loyal friend, caring for when her friends are sad, or angry. She also has an extreme and deep fear of love, seeing it as her ultimate weakness stating "People have loved me, and I seen most of them died. I'm tried of watching everyone I love die in front of me" but has no trouble having close friendship with Lola whom she talks to in a more honest fashion compared to other through she later over comes this. Phoebe is the most promiscuous of the three girls, being the one most often referred to as having casual sex. As she see's relationships as something she isn't emotional ready for and doesn't really know what she wants in a relationship. She is also bisexual, often taking female or male bedmates. Phoebe is occasionally referred to as a heavy drinker, although she never demonstrates any dependence that would make her an alcoholic. She also has destructive tendencies such as hiding herself from people, vandalism, stealing thing's (kleptomania), minor misanthropy, chain smoking, doing drugs and setting things on fire with her powers and without them. Like her mother, Hébe has a very sharp intuition about the feelings and desires of people, which she exploits to the fullest when dealing with people and manipulating others to do her bidding. Appearance Hebe has a relatively normal appearance with minor difference such as having a tail with a heart shaped end, extra sharp teeth and nails, spiral horns that would light up when she used her power and pointed ears. When her powers were sealed as a child these features also were sealed and she had a relatively normal appearance until her powers began to grow in which she grew back her tail. Tattoos * On her upper right arm she has four oranges on a branch. * Lux has a large back on her lower back tattoo of the triple goddesses from Wicca mythology featuring the Maiden, the Mother, and the Crone. On of her but cheeks she has large roses covering up her first tattoo which is of her brother's name and her former best friend's name on the other but cheek. * Hébe has "Jeremy" tattooed on her ankle for a friend of her that died from a drug overdose. * She got a sexual abuse survivor tattoo on left shoulder to finally put away the rape she experienced as a child. * Hébe has a dark black crow with accents of purple and blue that spans the inside of her right arm. There is a quote in a banner that says "Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt" which is from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut. It is matching with her husband Eric. * Hébe has the quote "Amor Et Melle Et Felle Est Fecundissimus" which translated means "Love is rich, with both honey and venom" located on her left hip in large cursive lettering. * On her inner right bicep she has a seahorse tattoo. * She has "Après la pluie, le beau temps" on her left ribcage which means “After the rain, good weather.” She got this because she needed something on her to remind her to everything gets better eventually, time does get easier. Skills and abilities Abilities * Sight -''' Like her maternal family she inherited the natural ability to perceive the supernatural to a greater degree than others even more compared to other witches and magical beings. * '''Taming: Hebe inherited her mother love and care of both magical animals and regular ones, and could telepathically speak to them to understand there needs and wants. * Pyrokinesis - Hébe is capable of pyrokinesis (mental control over flames). She can mentally generate fire, projecting flames from her hands or having it surround her body in a protective cocoon. She has also, on rare occasions, been able to levitate with her fire, but this is a fairly uncommon occurrence. Her powers are extremely volatile and are capable of a very wide radius and measure of destruction; when her powers first awoke as a child, she killed over a dozen people without effort. Hébe's pyrokinesis appears to be something above and beyond "typical" pyrokinesis it is later revealed that her biological mother inbued her magic into her as a child which caused her extreme and powerful ability which also it to automatically move to protect her whenever she is in danger; even from herself. When her power is in full effect, Hébe's fire takes on Selene appearance. Her flame is also blue in color which means it's more hotter and intense them ordinary orange flame. ** Magma Manipulation: Hébe can create, shape and manipulate molten rock (magma while underground, lava when on surface), a mixture of molten or semi-molten rock, volatiles and solids, it may also contain suspended crystals, dissolved gas and gas bubbles. ** Electricity Manipulation: Hébe can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. ** Primordial Pyrokinesis: Hébe can create, shape and manipulate fire/flames of an ancient primordial nature. * Telepathy -''' Hebe has shown the ability to exercise telepathy, but only in instances where the one she is talking to is a higher class demon who is not capable of speaking human language, as is the case with Shyama and Ukobach, or with animals magical or not. * 'Enhanced Strength - '''Hebe have incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move and simple to use in nearly any manner. Hebe can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight. * '''Enhanced Speed -' She can move much faster than the average member of their species, some near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although some users may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. * '''Decelerated Aging - '''Hebe ages slower than normal for their species or is of a species that has extended life-span. * '''Enhanced Metabolism: No matter how much she eats, Hebe can never gain weight or get any fatter. Possessions Bibliography As Hebe Corvus/Rivers Novels * Kafka her debut work released when Rivers was still a teenager and is a bestseller with 500,000 copies. * Black Box, it's about a orphan named Inanna longing for her father at war, she later discover's his death during the Assyrian Genocide. It is based during the Turkish War of Independence. * Carathis, her second novel selling 500,000 copies. It's about Cara who's mother died when she was young and when she marries a young inventor her mother's ghost and several other's come back to haunt her. * Industrial Lolita is her first science fiction work detailing a pedophile mad-scientist named Richard Frank who after his wife Mia discovering his incestuous relationship with there eight year old daughter Georgianna, kills herself and their daughter. He later resurrected there daughter but as the old saying goes once you die you never come back the same... One of her more explored novels and her lowers selling novels. * Resentments'' ''is a work with a strong comedic tone. * The Mysterious Housewife revolves around a family who is grieving over their mother's recent suicide. They hired as a housekeeper to upkeep the house, which has been thrown into disarray. Estelle, will do anything that her employer orders her to do, except smiling or revealing her past. * The Lepidoptera, her most well-known novel novel details the relationship between a Serial Killer mother known by her monitor The Butterfly by how she leaves her victims and her son, the protagonist who is disgusted yet empathetic with his mother and her actions. * Dark Places which is a mystery and thriller novel. * Midnight Oil and the Dream Stick is about a WWI veteran and Constable Freddie Jack Joffre and him slowly losing his mind during a case and his drug addiction. * Daphne Tremblay which was a New York bestseller which is about the complicates of being a mother and mental illness. Short Story Collections * The Night Shift her first collection of short stories including People, Places and Things; The Thing at the Bottom of the Well, The Stranger, Strawberry Springs, Graveyard Shift, The Boogeyman, The Man who loved Flowers, The Women in the Room, and The Ballad of Love. * Tales from a Broken Mind which features several short stories like Summer Rain, Lovers at Midnight, Liar, All Hope of Pardon to Despair, etc. * Heart-Shaped Box is her third collection of short stories including Sleeping Beauties, Thinner, The Girl Next's Door, Secret Door, The Dark Man, and Last Breath. * MacGuffin: Tales of the Wicked is a collection of stories about the life of death sentenced prisoners which are only refereed to by their prison members. Relationships Hébe Rivers/relationships Etymology * Hébe is the French form of Hebe is derived from Greek ‘ηβη (hebe) meaning "youth". In Greek mythology Hebe was the daughter of Zeus and Hera. She was a goddess of youth who acted as the cupbearer to the gods. * Selene means "moon" in Greek. This was the name of a Greek goddess of the moon, a Titan. She was sometimes identified with the goddess Artemis. * Rivers denoted a person who lived near a river, from Middle English, from Old French riviere meaning "river", from Latin riparius meaning "riverbank". * Acheron is derived from Greek ἄχεα ῥέων (áchea rhéōn) meaning "the stream of woe". Also compare Greek αχος (achos) meaning "pain". Some consider the aforementioned meaning to be folk etymology, saying that instead the name might be derived from Greek acherousai meaning "marsh-like water". In Greek mythology, the Acheron was a branch of the underworld river of Styx, which newly dead souls needed to cross in order to get into Hades. Trivia * Hebe and her mother Selene are associated with the number 18 which is in reference to The Moon. ** She is also associated with the Queen of Wands card. * Hébe is Swiss-Argentinian, French, German and Spanish descent. * Hebe is a polyglot and speaks several languages including Spanish, Portuguese, German, Korean, Russian, Hebrew, Korean, Vietnamese, and her native English. ** She understands Italian but doesn't speak it. * Hebe enjoy's rough sex. * She also loves skateboarding and decorated her house in many skateboards she has collected in her life. * Her hobby is ice skating. * Hebe also has eidetic memory and can read 35,000+ words per minute. * Hebe has an IQ of 200+. * Her familiar is a Sprite dragon named Ozymandias. * She is ambidextrous, but writes with her left hand. * Hebe favorite food is soup and her favorite recipes are shrimp chili ramen, Catalan fish stew, chicken pho, and seaweed soup. * She is allergic to peppermints and hyacinth. * Hebe started smoking at age eight, she likes rolling her own cigarettes and she occasionally smokes cigars. * Hebe prefers animals over people and owns several animals as she has five cats named Fergus (who passed away), Gordan, Fergie, and Finlay. ** Her dog's are both French Bulldog's and her oldest cat Fergus was half-domestic longhair and half-Scottish wildcat; his children Gordan is half-pedigreed Burmese and Fergie and Finlay is half-Persian. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Cambions Category:Seven Heavenly Kings Category:House of Acheron Category:Losers Inc. Category:Main characters Category:Ottmann Academy students Category:White Poplar Dorrmitory residences